


The Bear and the Cat

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober/Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Gift Giving, Implied Relationships, Many students have a crush on Byleth and he's oblivious, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Byleth has a gift for Bernadetta for her birthday…a date that the poor girl wants to forget.





	The Bear and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Daily reminder I'm bad at posting stories in order. This is day 5 of Inktober. Odd stories are all the light-hearted stories (with an exception). All the even stories are explicit. 
> 
> Again, Byleth is male, Beth is female. 
> 
> Inktober word: "Build".

Byleth wasn't one for recruiting students. He was okay with just dealing with the Golden Deer. If anyone wanted to join, he was fine with it. Beth wanted cute guys to join the Golden Deer class. If she had her way, she would recruit every handsome man in the monastery but that was why Rhea gave him the final say in which class he would teach and who could join. He needed the approval of the other professors, but it was a step he was willing to take.

Byleth had allowed Felix and Sylvain to join his class. While it was obvious Sylvain just wanted to be there to flirt with his younger twin (who was happy to reciprocate his affection), Felix joined him for a reason that Byleth will never understand. Beth teased her brother about having a little admirer but of course he wouldn't understand what that implied.

There was a student that had caught Byleth's eye that wasn't in his class. He noticed her on the first day exploring the academy. She was a shy girl that had locked herself in her room upon making eye contact with him. Byleth was confused at what he did wrong and vowed to get her to open up to him.

When he spoke with Edelgard, he learned that her name was Bernadetta Von Varley. She had a hard time interacting with others like his student Marianne. While Marianne admitted that she's just good with talking to others, Bernadetta seemed to struggle with maintaining a conversation without freaking out. Her anxiety prevented her from making friends and sometimes attending class. Byleth's desire to know her grew stronger with each passing month.

At the beginning, Byleth had visited Bernadetta quite often, bringing her sweets and sewing items. He learned very early on when he managed to peek into her room for the first time that she had a fondness for reading, writing and sewing. He learned she had a teddy bear that she often called "Bernie Bear". She also loved carnivorous plants. She gave herself the nickname Bernie simply because it was easier to memorize but she didn't appreciate when those she wasn't familiar with referred to her by her nickname.

Bernadetta slowly started to open to Byleth even if she had a rather bad breakdown when he complimented her. He would soon find out why she was always on edge, and suffice to say, Byleth was furious and for good reasons. She had finally spoke to him about her family. Her father was a good for nothing nobleman that wanted his daughter to be the perfect, submissive wife for her future husband, and abused her physically and psychologically. When he saw she was a lost cause, he shunned her entirely. She was sent to the academy against her will and while Byleth wasn't happy about how Bernadetta's mother came off as awful as her father, he had to admit that maybe she resorted to this action so Count Varley wouldn't realize what happened to his daughter. Regardless, Bernadetta was a sobbing mess after finally telling Byleth about what happened. At this point, the stoic professor resolved himself to protect her…

In this case, he needed her to join his class. Manuela was a good teacher, but Byleth needed to take over and protect her. When Bernadetta graduated, she would be left to the mercy of her father. Byleth was certain that after teaching the Golden Deer, that surely, Rhea could potentially help him with some arrangements. It didn't even have to be just Rhea. The other professors and other Black Eagle students could assist him as well. If Byleth could figure out who Bernadetta's fiancé was, then he could get him to cancel the engagement. Surely, her fiancé wasn't a man that would take advantage of the poor girl, right?

Even though Byleth and Bernadetta's relationship improved over the months, she still couldn't muster up the courage to join his class. The former mercenary only needed one more push to convince her. He just didn't know what to do next.

It was then did Beth remind him that Bernadetta's birthday was coming up. The incident in Remire caused him to forget to count the days. It was the 10th of Ethernal Moon and the anxious student's birthday was on the 12th. He only had two days to get her a present. While he would most likely invite her to tea like many other students in the monastery, he wanted to give her an item that would be special for her.

Byleth had many ideas on what to give her. He considered asking Ashe's help to bake a cake amongst other sweets. However, he did not wish to impose on a student not in his class (he often went out of his way to ask Bernadetta to assist him). He could go to the market and try to find a carnivorous plant. The problem was those sorts of plants are found in the wild and wouldn't be grown in the greenhouse for obvious reasons. He could try writing something for her…but Byleth was bad with words. He was always straight to the point so he could never write flowery language. That was more in Beth's expertise.

It didn't leave Byleth with a present that could bring sentimental value. However, crafting came to mind…but Byleth didn't want to resort to that. He could ask Hilda to give him some of her sewing equipment so that was not a problem. The problem wasn't even crafting something. It was…something personal.

Byleth stood awkwardly in front of Hilda's door debating whether or not he wanted to nag his student. She was lazy so it's not like she had anything better to do. What he didn't want was Hilda finding out that he knew how to use his hands to craft cute items. One would expect Beth to be the one to know how to sew and fix clothes. In the family of three, Byleth was the one that had to pick up the slack. He was the one who did what the woman of a house should be doing. Cooking, cleaning, caretaking…crafting was just another thing. Out of all the talents listed, Beth mocked him for being able to do things like making flower crowns. The twins fought over this when they younger and Jeralt scolded Beth for teasing her elder twin for having another feminine talent. Byleth didn't appreciate being made fun of for this and learned very early on that showing off this talent would have him mocked by not only his sister, but other young boys in the villages they stayed at. Byleth wanted to tuck away that talent and hope that he never had to use it again.

This was different. Bernadetta would appreciate making something for him. She would be surprised at first before adding the toy to her collection. Byleth was certain she would act like that…but Hilda was the problem. Would she tease him and spread rumors? Would men look down on him finding out he had a feminine hobby?

Byleth mustered the courage to ask Hilda for help. If he could make the shy student smile on her birthday, the ridicule he would face wouldn't matter. He knocked on Hilda's door…

* * *

A few days later, Bernadetta's birthday arrived. Bernadetta pretended that she wasn't keeping track of the days until the day of her birth. It was just a reminder about how much of a mistake she was and that she survived another year in solitude. Other students from the Black Eagles knocked on her door trying to get her to come out, but Bernadetta refused. The only person she probably would allow in if asked was Alois. After all, she didn't feel anxious around the happy-go-lucky knight.

Byleth was the other exception. She blushed thinking about him coming to her room and asking her for tea. He did that to many of the students in the academy. He couldn't host a tea party every day, but he seemed to mark specific people on who he got to spend time with.

_Come on Bernie. Pull yourself together! You're not good enough to be chosen today!_ Bernadetta told herself. If she got her hopes up, she would be disappointed for the next week. With the ball coming up, things weren't going well for her psyche at all. She was expected to take part but if given the chance, she would run away in terror immediately.

She jumped hearing a knock at the door. At this point, Bernadetta could recognize who was on the other side by the footsteps and how they knocked. If it was someone like Caspar, they would be banging on the door until the door fell off its hinges. Ingrid also knocked on the door rather loudly due to being annoyed with her. Ferdinand, Dorothea and Byleth were all gentler with the door, but Ferdinand's loud voice often penetrated her ears allowing her to know it was him on the other side. Dorothea often waited before announcing that she was on the other side. Byleth was the one that waited until Bernadetta asked who was on the other side of the door.

It was clearly Byleth after a few light knocks. The professor didn't talk that often so he wasn't going to tell her he was here.

_Calm down Bernie! He might ask you to cook again! Nothing special!_ Bernadetta screamed to herself. She looked over to her teddy bear and then back to the door. She hurried to open the door for her guest.

"Professor?" She asked in a quiet voice. She was relieved to see he was on the other side and not someone like Hubert.

"Good afternoon Bernadetta. I hope you have been well today."

Bernadetta relaxed hearing his soothing voice. Despite being dangerous on the battlefield, he had such a relaxing voice that she couldn't help but relax around him.

"Same old. Same old. Haven't left my room. Don't plan to."

"You should come out today. The weather is nice."

"Uh…maybe later. Today is not one of those days…"

Byleth didn't ask her again. It was another reason she liked the professor. He never pressured her into doing something she was uncomfortable with. However, Byleth looked displeased by the answer. Then again, he had the same unreadable expression, so it was difficult to tell. He was fidgeting at the doorstep though.

"P-Professor!" Bernadetta started. She didn't mean to stutter. "What are you doing here? Don't you normally fish today?"

"It is not the weekend Bernadetta," Byleth said calmly. "Am I allowed to come in? I have a gift to present to you."

Short and sweet. That's all Byleth needed to remember. Nothing has changed except how nervous he was. Would she receive the present well?

Bernadetta reluctantly moved out of the way allowing the professor to come into the room. Nothing has changed since the last time he was here.

"Umm…what do you need from me?" Bernadetta asked me. "P-Please don't ask me to join you on your month's mission! I won't be much help!"

Byleth shook his head. He couldn't help but smile cutely. "No, I will not ask you about the mission. You can focus on what Professor Maneula wants from you."

Bernadetta sighed. "Oh, thank Goodness. But wait, why are you here then?"

"I wanted to give you this."

Byleth wasn't doing a good job hiding the present behind his back. Bernadetta was surprised at the cute wrapping. A purple and pink striped box wrapped with a green bow. Color choice aside, Bernadetta found it difficult to stop her heart from racing.

"F-For me?"

Byleth nodded his head. Reluctantly, the anxious student took the present from the teacher. She wanted to be gentle with unwrapping the present but a part of her was excited. She hasn't received a present since the death of her uncle. She admired Byleth so she wondered what he would have gotten her.

After fidgeting with the bow, Bernadetta managed to unwrap the present and open the box. She was awestruck by something poking out of the box. She pulled it out of the box. She couldn't help but gasp. It was an animal plushie made from scratch! The animal took the form of a big black cat with huge white eyes. The toy had many stitches that made the toy look rather amateurish. A few repairs here and there would make sure that the cotton inside didn't fall out by accident. Even though the toy looked like a cat, Bernadetta couldn't help but think that it might have been a black pig instead. There was no squiggly tail but the tail was still rather lacking in polish. The belly was good light tan that complimented the black fabric well.

"N-No way! T-This is…"

"Happy birthday."

Byleth wondered if he messed up. He thought he read her well and that she loved animal plushies in general. Maybe the cat wasn't the best animal to make. Maybe he should have made a bear from the far east instead. Byleth just had to insist on a cat…his favorite animal.

"Is this not to your liking?" Byleth asked. His voice remained steady but it hid how nervous he was. "You do not have to take it if you do not want it."

Bernadetta remained speechless. Words can't describe how she was feeling.

"Professor…I…"

The awkward silence wasn't helping matters. Byleth sighed mentally himself. Perhaps he pushed too far. He should have stuck with the normal teatime with cookies.

"My apologies. It appears I have made you uncomfortable. I will leave you-"

Byleth was cut off due to feeling a huge weight slam into his chest. The professor was confused at first until he saw messy purple hair right below him. The plushie was squished between him and the student.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou! Ilovethis!"

Byleth didn't understand a word she said. He assumed that her tight grip on him proved she liked the gift at least.

"Bernadetta, I cannot hear you when your head is in my chest," Byleth spoke.

Bernadetta jumped back. Her entire face was red like a tomato (that sounded rather cliché in Byleth's mind, but it really was a good description).

"I'll treasure this forever!" Bernadetta squealed. "It's so adorable!"

Byleth let out a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding. The young archer loved his present after all.

"That is good…" Byleth muttered. "I am…relieved…"

Bernadetta twirled around the room with her cat plushie in hand. She started rambling on about what she would name the cat and about the gender. Byleth admittingly didn't think that far ahead. He would stay in her room and listen to her until she grew tired of him. It was her birthday so he wanted to stick around for as long as he could.

* * *

Bernadetta joined the Golden Deer the following day. No one was surprised that the nervous student would seek the teacher that wanted her in his class after months of pursuing her. Suffice to say, Claude couldn't help but give a wryly smile. He really had to put up with another person after Byleth's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 2798 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I'll be honest, I failed to grab Bernie my first playthrough, but it didn't stop me from trying. I just needed to get her to B support, and I would have nabbed her, but I failed miserably and regretted every minute of it. This is what I wished happened.
> 
> 2\. Hilda didn't make fun of Byleth. While she does tease him about telling everyone she would gossip about his daydreaming habits, crafting isn't something she would go out of her way to expose. I believe Hilda is better than that. Given that Byleth is her teacher, she wouldn't do something that would make Claude mad her.
> 
> 3\. The cat toy looks like Mr. Mew AKA the toy Shiki carries with her from The World Ends With You. I couldn't help myself but make a reference.


End file.
